


the brave at heart

by daisy_chains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e12 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, I Tried, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: "I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met."





	the brave at heart

[Arthur's armor is laid out on the table.]

MERLIN: I think that you'll find that’s everything, sire.

ARTHUR: Impressive. Very impressive. ....more likable. Not from you anyway.

MERLIN: Thank you, sire.

ARTHUR: So where are you after?

MERLIN: After?

ARTHUR: Come on, Merlin. You’re the worst servant in the history of the world. Now suddenly this. Is it money?

MERLIN: No.

ARTHUR: No, it can't be that. You already won all of mine. Time off?

MERLIN: Arthur...

ARTHUR: No. It can't be that either. You don't really do anything.

MERLIN: I just wanted to make sure you had all you needed for your journey to Camlann. For the days ahead.

ARTHUR: Thank you. [He seems confused.] Merlin, what do you mean, my journey.

MERLIN: I'm afraid I won't be coming with you. Not this time. I'm sorry. I have an urgent errand to run for Gaius. Vital supplies that I can't attain here.

ARTHUR: Vital supplies? [He seems hurt and doesn't think that Merlin is telling him the whole truth.]

MERLIN: Yes. It's...

ARTHUR: No, no. It's fine. It's fine. I understand.

MERLIN: Arthur...

ARTHUR: You know, Merlin, all those jokes about you being a coward...I never really meant any of them...I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met. Guess I was wrong.

[Arthur turns his back to Merlin and walks to his desk. He pretends Merlin is no longer there. Merlin hesitates.]

MERLIN: I… 

[Arthur pauses. He glances over his shoulder towards Merlin.]

ARTHUR: What is it?

MERLIN: I’m not running an errand for Gaius.

ARTHUR: [He snorts.] Yes, I gathered.

MERLIN: I… Sire, I’m not a warrior. Not like you or the knights.

ARTHUR: Merlin?

MERLIN: I can’t fight. I’ve never been able to fight, but I do what I can to protect those I care for. [He takes a deep breath. Arthur seems confused.] Which means I’m planning on doing something you won’t like, but if there’s a chance it can save you I can’t not do this.

ARTHUR: What… Merlin, what are you talking about?

MERLIN: I can’t tell you that, Arthur. You’re just going to have to trust me.

ARTHUR: Merlin… 

MERLIN: Please.

ARTHUR: Alright. [He pauses, then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.] Alright. I trust you.

MERLIN: Thank you. [There are tears in his eyes. He bows and swiftly exits the room.]

ARTHUR: [He stares at the place Merlin had been standing.] Stay safe, Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with canon so I took it out back and beat it over the head and came back with this. Everything from the beginning to "Guess I was wrong" is directly from the transcript on the Merlin wiki, but after that is my own writing, so really I only wrote half of this (woops) but oh well.  
> I have several sequels to this in progress, but most, if not all, of them aren't in script format, they're actually written like a story, so I might rewrite this so it's no longer script format but it'll probably never happen cuz I'm lazy and I like how this turned out.


End file.
